Circus
by Ilikecastetbh
Summary: Cordelia is home alone for the weekend (or so she thinks) so she has her music blasting, shes dancing around her room and singing. In her underwear might I add. A certain witch walks in her. Smutty smut right here. But keep in mind, this is my first fanfiction. Ever
1. Chapter 1

Cordelia hopped out of the shower relishing the fact that all the girls were gone for the weekend. Zoe had planned a trip for them to go out and learn more about their powers, how they were going to do that without looking suspicious was a mystery to the supreme. Walking across the room from the bathtub to the bedroom door, Cordelia swayed her hips while singing along to one of Britney spears' songs. She walked into her bedroom and pulled out her top draw, searching for some underwear. Her eyes scanned through the array of deep reds, whites and blacks before deciding that she should probably go with a plain black bra and lace panties to match. She was going to be wearing an all black outfit after all.

The music stopped momentarily before switching to the next one. Nobody knew this about Cordelia but Britney Spears was definitely a guilty pleasure of hers, the beats that accompanied her songs were something that made cordelias energy levels rocket and her walk have a little bounce to it. Cordelia continued to dance around her room while singing along and making up little dance moves here and there. Oh boy was she glad the girls were gone, she really could do with some alone time.

"All the eyes on me in the centre of the ring just like a circus"

Cordelia continued to sing while putting little nik-naks in her draws and picking up some clothing that wasn't entirely in the laundry basket, her hips still swaying to the beat as she walked.

* * *

Meanwhile down the corridor a certain swamp witch starts to stir, the sound of music flooding the academy corridors. Wild blonde hair spilled over the crisp white pillow case that supported the swamp witches head, Misty rolled over and rubbed her eyes. Blinking multiple times until they adjusted to the light. Misty had faked an illness to get out if going on that little trip with Zoe and the rest of the girls, she really didn't feel like walking around all day learning about her powers. Especially since she knows her favourite teacher is staying home, wouldn't want Cordelia being lonely all weekend. The Cajun girl sat up slowly, her ears starting to adjust and listen to the music. "Oh good lord. That definitely ain't stevie." Misty started to pull herself off the bed, as soon as her feet touched the floor something ticked inside of her. Suddenly registering the voice that was singing 'Thats that Britney girl Delia likes' she jumped up and ran to the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and ran her fingers through her wild her, trying (and failing) to tame some of her wild curls. Misty walked, practically ran down the corridor until she got to Delias room. 'I just knew it.' The music was definitely coming from her room. Misty placed her hand on the door handle, she pushed down rather hesitantly, trying to make as little noise as possible.

The sound of the door handle moving Misty thought was sure to disturb Cordelia, she was certain the sound was loud enough for her to hear. The door slipped open just enough for Misty to slip through the gap, her bare feet making barely any noise as she adjusted her view to get a better view of Delia. When she saw she only had her underwear on, Misty re thought her plan. Was she really going to walk into the head mistress' room, listen to her sing and dance around her room wearing only her underwear and then... Exactly, what will happen when she sees her. 'Ive had enough of this damn waitin', Im stayin'.' Mistys want overpowered her knowledge of knowing what the best thing to do was, she let her body lean against the now shut door of Cordelias bedroom.

The headmistress completely unaware of the new presence in her room continued to sing and shake her hips to the beat of the song, she ran her hands along her stomach and flipped her hair as she moved. Seeming to be blind to the fact that her dance moves were extremely provocative. Misty was holding her breath, incredibly turned on, the way Delia was moving was too much for her to handle. The way her black underwear looked against her alabaster skin, was making Mistys heart jump a little inside.

"Im like a fire cracker, I make it hot."

Misty gathered her courage and took a step forward, "Ya sure do Miss Delia" Misty said with a satisfied smile spreading across her face.


	2. Chapter 2

The headmistress quickly spun around, standing still In complete shock. As soon as her body registered what was going on, she ran across her room and jumped in her bed to cover herself with her duvet.

"How, um, how long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to see ya can dance!"

"Misty... I-"

The swamp witch cut her off by raising her hand and smirking. Misty started to walk forward 'time t' be bold, you can do this', her need was over taking her brain as she tried to think of something to say. Misty looked at the bed and then at Cordelia, her eyes lingering on her collar bones, and the delicate curve of her jaw bone. Perfection. The only word that seemed suitable.

Misty placed her hand on the material that covered the supremes body, she tugged lightly, the confused look that flooded the supremes face made her laugh.

"Ya ain't got nothin' to hide Miss Delia, you're perfect"

"Oh Misty, you're very kind but. I'm not, I'm far from perfect"

The supreme smiled lightly, making eye contact with the swamp witch for the first time since she entered the room.

Misty reached up again, looking at Cordelia for permission, she placed her hand on the duvet and pulled. The supreme nervously removed her hands that were clutching the duvet to her chest, the blanket dipping slightly already. Misty pulled the duvet down, exposing more and more of Cordelias body, her soft pale skin looked irresistible. A silence fell between the two witches. Mistys eyes darkened from a pale crystal blue, to a dark ocean blue.

"Miss Corde-"

The older with cut her off with a simple request. Her voice faltered a bit, but it had the desired effect

"Kiss me."

The swamp witch pounced. She quickly re positioned herself so that she was straddling the head mistress, her hands tangled into the supremes hair as she pulled her closer. The moment their mouths met a storm of butterflies paraded the perimeter of the supremes stomach, she had never felt like this before. Not with hank, not with anybody. The way Misty stroked her hair as they kissed, it was so loving and kiss ignited a fire within Cordelia, she deepened the kiss. Their tongues meeting, exploring each other's mouths for the first time. Misty pulled back slowly, she smiled and stroked Delias hair, leaving her hand to rest on the crook of her neck. Her thumb rubbing small circles on the older woman's skin.

"So that's what I've been missin'"

Cordelia smiled, her hands reached for Mistys. She intwined their fingers. If she was in this situation with anyone else, she knew that she would be feeling self concious. Maybe she would of tried to excuse herself, or question what just happened. But with misty, it all just felt right. The supreme finally found her voice.

"That was the best kiss of my life"

"So I did it right then?"

"Yes of course... You've never kissed anyone?"

"Nope. My mama said that, none of the boys would like me. So I shouldn't embarrass myself tryin' to make someone love me"

"Misty. Of course someone could love you, you are beautiful and kind. You are the most caring person I've ever met, I could fall in love with you in a heart beat"

"Dee. What's it like to have someone love you?"

"Let me show you"

With that the supreme, moved forward,putting her hands on the taller woman's back. She pulled her down slowly. Their lips meeting for the second time. The supreme pulled down the straps of Mistys white flowy dress, smiling into the kiss. Misty sat up again and pulled off her dress, throwing it to the floor. She smiled down at the headmistress, she pulled the duvet down exposing her stomach. She leant down and kissed her soft alabaster skin, caressed her rib cage, peppering kisses over her bra clad breasts. Both women were down to their underwear, Cordelia in her lacy black underwear and misty in her (more modest) plain light pink bra and panties. The supreme flipped them so that she was on top, she kissed her way down Mistys body stopping at her the waistband of her panties.

"Are you sure misty?"

"Yes. Please Dee"

The supreme kissed her, her one hand tangling in her wild mane of blonde hair, while her other rubbed centre through her already wet panties. Mistys hips bucked upwards

"Fuck. Delia please"

The supreme smiled, that was the first time she had heard the swamp witch curse. She pulled Mistys panties down her legs and put them with her recently discarded dress, She pushed her knees apart and buried her head between Mistys thighs. Misty grabbed onto cordelias hair, trying to get more pressure. The supreme parted Mistys folds with her tongue, circling her clit. Making misty moan. She teased the swamp witches entrance with her fingers, she pushed her fingers in slowly. Misty gasped, bucked her hips while the supreme let Misty adjust to the new sensation. She started moving her fingers faster, flattening her tongue against her centre.

"Ah god Delia. It feels so good, don't stop please don't stop"

The supreme caressed Mistys thigh with her free hand, as she tried to make her go over the edge. The supremes fingers curled at the tips, her tongue stroking the swamp witches core. The swamp witches body jolted up

"Fuck Delia. Ah!"

Misty went over the edge, she came screaming Delias name. The headmistress smiled and moved up Mistys body, she kissed her softly. When Mistys breathing got back to normal, she rolled onto her side and stroked the supremes soft blonde hair.

"Wow Dee. That was amazin'"

She moved her body closer to the elder witch, and kissed her neck. The supreme smiled into the swamp witches hair as she stroked it, her other hand rubbing small circles on Mistys back.

"Did you mean it when you said that you could fall in love with me?"

"I think I do love you"

The swamp witch smiled a bright smile, leaned her head in and kissed the supreme passionately. Her hand reached to the headmistress' back, trying to undo her bra.

"Your turn Dee"

The supreme sat up and moved Mistys hands, smiling at the confused look on her face. She kissed her knuckles.

"I'm hungry Misty, I'll cook us breakfast and we can just spend the day enjoying each others company?"

"I like the sound o' that"

* * *

Shall I continue or...


End file.
